Somewhere I belong
by Links Black
Summary: This story will deal with Movie and Book details. Its about a girl raised by Alsan and Orieus and aids in the defeat of Jadis.PeterxOC
1. Prologue

Narnia."It is the country of Aslan, the country of the Waking Trees and Visible Naiads, of Fauns and Satyrs, of Dwarfs and Giants, of the Gods and the Centaurs, of talking Beasts." That was the land I was dropped in when I was nothing more than a mere baby. One might guess certain death would await such a fragile thing without guardianship. But...

...Luck would have it that I would be spared. Raised by the talking beasts. I lived, I lived to see the day of my so call birth fifteen years later. My adoptive father was one that you would hear of for miles from the Wild Lands of the North to the Castle of Cair Paravel. Though I myself only lay eyes on him once every year. He wasn't a tamed Lion after all but he was good. Orieus was his good friend, he took me in when Aslan was not there. He was like my Uncle and he was very dear to me, they both were.

My story begins on my birthday. When Alsan sent me on a very important mission that would determine whether Narnia would perish under the White Witch Jadis or if prevail and triumph over her.


	2. Chapter 1

In an encampment just beyond the reach of the jagid frozen land of winter was Aslan. His army was waiting, training anything that would pass the time until the rulers of Narnia would come. Word of the Sons of Adam and the Daughters if Eve arrival in Narnia yet all the creatures in high spirit. Including my own, father and Uncle Orieus had told me that I was to serve and protect these four children. The honor and responsibility involve with this task gave me the feeling of a great achiever. But at the same time gave a feeling of being a servant.

"Nobara. Your father wishes to speak with you." Uncle Orieus said from just outside my tent. I smiled to myself after hearing these words. It was wonderous talking to Aslan.

So stepping outside of my tent I simled and looked at my Uncle," Thank you Uncle for informing me." I turned and left. Making a short hike up one of the many hills that surrounded the camp I came to the ridge that I loved all to much. It was my favorite place, I could look over the camp but also look out to see where the warmth that Aslan brought ended and the snow and fear the White Witch brought. The ridge was also the only place I spoke to Aslan with formality.

"You look well Nobara." Aslan spoke a hint of a smile on his face. Indeed he was good.

"I am, father," the look on his face was enough to know what was to be expected." Has it really been fifteen years since you found me?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it has my child. I trust yor training with Orieus was sufficiant."

"Yes he has trained me well. What is it you need me to do ?" I asked I knew he would speak of wisdom for to long to prolong the affect of the news in which he wanted to tell me.

"The Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve have finally come to Narnia. They are making their way here with help from the beavers. Go and look after them make their journey one that is safe."

"Yes father. I set out as soon as I am ready." I said and made to leave.

"Oh and Nobara," I turned to look at him," please be careful yourself."

I smiled, "Of course I will father." All said I return to my tent to gather what would be needed on my journey. I tied my staff to my back and my dagar to my waist.

As I was ready to leave Orieus entered with the same stern look he always wore.

"Your staff will not be enough." he said handing me one of his many blades. It was beautiful, the hilt was blue leather leading to the silver unicorn head. I had always liked this one, Orieus had caught me looking at quite too many times."Take this, it will protect you and our Princes and Princess' well."

Replacing the staff I quickly tied the sword to my back and tied on my black cloak around my shoulders, hood still down." Thank you Uncle Orieus." I gave him a quick hug and left. It wasn't long until I felt the frigid cold of the Witch. It had been quite some time since I had walked through this snow. But all good things come to an end.

I wondered over the frozen river. Well the some what frozen river I could see that in parts it was indeed thawing out.

"Your magic is wavering Jadis." I said to myself with a smile. 'It wouldn't long she will be brought down.' I thought making my way through the woods without making as much as a single noise. Off in the distant movement caught my attention. 'They're closer than I thought.'

That distant away were two girls and a boy with the beavers running from something. Then I heard the bells of the White Witch's slay. I ran towards them I had to protect them. I pulled the hood of my cloak on. I caught up with them and pulled them under crevice of a rock.

"You must stay quiet. I'm hear to help you." I whispered as the bells stopped. I looked at them, they were all frightened." Stay here." I climbed out and had a look around. Sure enough there was a a slay there but it was not the Witches, but was Father Christmas'.

"Hello Nobara." I nodded my head in his direction and went back to get the others. Only Father Christmas and Aslan could know who someone was without seeing their face.

"Its safe you can come out." I said and the beavers heads popped out followed by the oldest and the two girls. They gaped in amazement .

Then the youngest girl spoke," Merry Christmas sir."


	3. Chapter 2

"I don't believe it." the eldest girl started.

"I told you he was real." the little girl made a know-it-all face to her brother and sister. Though the boy hardly was paying attention. I caught him several times casting his stare on myself. which was probably another reason why I had yet to take off my hood.

I stood off at the side leaning against a tree as Father Christmas gave the family weapons as gifts. Saying they were tools not toys.

"Well I must be off. Things do tend to pile up when you've been gone for a hundred years." he threw his sack back into his slay and climbed in. "Oh and Merry Christmas."

As he left the family turned to me giving me looks of confusion. "If your here to help, who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Nobara, I was sent by Aslan to escort you to our camp." I said and let my hood fall back. He stared in awe.

"I can't believe my eyes. What a honor it is to be in your pressence." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Who is she?" the eldest girl asked.

"She's Aslan's daughter thats who she is." Mr. Beaver answered.

"I'm Lucy." the small child said with her hand held out. A pleasant smile plastered to her face.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" I asked. It was a weird custom that this family was used to.

"You shake it of course. I'm Susan." the other girl said.

"Why would I want to shake it?"

"Because its polite." she added

So to not anger my future rulers I simply inclined to the hand shake. "It is a honor to meet you my Princess'." I gave them a bow.

The sisters turned to the boy, wondering why he had not introduce himself yet.

"We have to go now."he said rather quick.

"What? Why?" Susan asked.

"Winter's almost over. Meaning..."

"No more ice."I finished his sentance. 'How could I be so stupid. The ice was melting on my way here. It should bound to still be melting now.' I thought and urged the group to run to frozen river.

As we arrived the we saw that the river was nearly thawed.

"Come on." I yelled.

"Hold on lets think about this." Susan started.

"We don't have time." her brother retorted.

"I'm just trying to think realistically." she shot back.

"No your trying to be smart." her brother finished. Susan had a look of frustration.

"Enough if we don't cross now we won't be able to." I shouted. In the distant the sounds of wolfs howling could be heard."Oh splended now we have those ruddy wolfs after us. Hurry up."

We climbed down the still frozen ice and as we went to cross what was left of the frozen river it started to crack. The boy went to go first but Mr. Beaver stopped him.

"Someone has been sneaking second helpings."Mrs. Beaver called out as the ice cracked a little under Mr. Beaver's feet.

"You never know which meals going to be last." Mr. Beaver shouted back." Especially with your cooking."

Suddenly the howls got louder and you could see a few wolfs run across the top of the river to the other side.The girls and their brother rushed after Mr. Beaver so that they could get to the other side. I ran after them along with Mrs. Beaver. Maugrim jumped in front of the boy, I couldn't let our future ruler or my father down, I drew my sword and took my place in front of the family. Then another wolf jumped on Mr. Beaver. This was turning bad.

"Maugrim leave now." I said with a stern face.

"And what are you going to do about. You don't even belong here." the wolf snarled.

"You know very well what I can and cannot do. Now leave." I said my voice raising.

Not knowing from behind me the boy had drawn his sword as well. He look to his sisters and told them to hold on to him. After hearing his voice I turned slightly and just as I did Maugrim launched himself at me. Moving quickly I swung my blade across his face angering him. He turned his head back towards me and swiftly took a taste of my flesh. Unable to move my arm with my blade I fell to the ice and kicked the beast off of me.

"Nobara grab on to me." the boy yelled.

"No. Just do what you plan." as I said it he drew down his sword causing the ice to shatter and the water to rush forward. The wolfs yelped and tried to get to dry land. The two girls clung to their brother and resurfaced on the block of ice the sword was attached to. I hit the cold water and immediately swam to river side. Which was not as easy as one might think. There I found the boy and Susan."Where's Lucy?" The boy looked devistated and Susan called out for her sister.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" I turned to see Lucy walking up to the group from a little further down the river side.

"Don't worry your brother's got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver added. She pointed to the defrosting trees where some trees were even starting bud blossoms.

I felt the eyes of the boy staring at me again." Boy what are you staring for? And are you going to tell me your name or shall I just remain calling you boy?" I asked with a tiny sting to it.

"It's Peter. Your hurt." he said indicating the gash on my shoulder where Maugrim bit me.

"It is nothing serious my Prince. We should hurry. I don't want another run in with the wolfs." I said and led the way.

A/N Nobara and Peter a little fire between them so far. What should I do make them hate each other first or down right just fall in love? Let me know thanks.


End file.
